The ability to distinguish between information that we are presented with from an external source and related thoughts that we might internally generate is essential for avoiding memory errors and the consequences of those errors. For instance, suppose that a telemarketer's pitch includes phrases such as "we are sure that you will be satisfied" or "we feel completely confident that our product will meet all of your needs." The buyer might infer that satisfaction is guaranteed. These sorts of errors can have received considerable attention since the revival of a paradigm in which the errors can be readily studied. Research has shown these errors to be quite resistant to attempts at reduction. However, there is increasing evidence that they way in which information is learned can influence the likelihood of confusing information that was presented with related non-presented information. Individuals are less likely to make memory errors following visual learning than following auditory learning. Understanding the processes that contribute to this difference in memory errors as a function of study modality is essential for developing techniques to assist people on avoiding these types of errors. The proposed research will evaluate two explanations of the modality effect on false memories. The results from five experiments will serve as the foundation for the future research into the development of training techniques for avoiding false memories. [unreadable] [unreadable]